


Stalemate

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [627]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I'm not going to let you get away with this, Ann."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 December 2016  
> Word Count: 284  
> Prompt: circle  
> Summary: "I'm not going to let you get away with this, Ann."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x03 "The Deliverer." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will never tire of Ann pushing back and not letting John give her any shit. Especially where Troy Hendrie is involved.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"What did you do to Troy?"

Ann doesn't laugh, and it takes quite the effort not to, but she does allow the faintest hint of a smile to tug at the corners of her lips. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, John. His death was tragically violent. I feel sorry for his wife and daughter. We really need to send a lovely floral arrangement for the funeral. Perhaps Armitage could even offer to pay part of the costs for the service? Since he was such a _valuable_ asset to the company and all."

John's eyes narrow at her final words. She knows that he isn't buying everything that she's telling him, but she'll be damned if he'll get her to admit to something that she technically didn't do. She smiles placidly at him, which she can tell just makes him more suspicious.

"We can sit here all day, going around in circles over something that you and I both know won't be resolved to your satisfaction, or we can discuss why you thought that stupid, toadying fool could do anything useful with regard to Damien accepting his destiny. It's entirely up to you. But if it is going to be the former, I believe it would behoove us both to order in for a late lunch, possibly even dinner, because we'll be here for quite some time."

"I'm not going to let you get away with this, Ann."

Now she does laugh, the bright, sharp sound echoing off the walls and windows. "Of course, you are, John, because you know that I ultimately deliver in ways that no one else in Armitage or the larger organization ever has or ever will."


End file.
